A variety of construction machines such as an excavator and a dump truck are operated at a construction work site or a mining site in a mine. What is increasingly performed in recent years is that operation information of a construction machine is acquired by wireless communication to grasp the state of the construction machine. An operation simulation system of a conveying machine is described in Patent Literature 1, for example.